


Body On Me

by haruharu143



Series: EXO Smut Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruharu143/pseuds/haruharu143
Summary: Title: BODY ON MEGenre: Angst, Smut, Romance, canon!NonAuRating: RLength:  One-Shot (1,134 word count)Pairing: Yixing-Jongdae (ChenLay/XingDae)Warning: unbetaed, broken otp





	

Jongdae should have known better not to let his guard down whenever Yixing was around, especially when they’re inside the practice room, music blaring and the door’s locked inside for privacy (coz everybody knows that Lay shouldn’t be disturbed when he’s so immersed in his dancing). One minute, they were trying to perfect the choreography, at least on his part, with Lay patiently guiding him with every step, and the next thing he knew, he was blearily staring at his reflection on the mirrored wall with Lay’s lithe body and the latter’s lip ghosting over his skin.

Maybe it started at the beginning of the song, when he stepped infront of Lay, his back almost touching the latter’s front, and swayed his hips to the beat. Once, twice, thrice and then he spun around to face the man behind him, just to be surprised to see him so close, their lips almost touching. He knew he was beet reed from blushing but he didn’t hear any form of teasing coming from Lay. He’s just there; staring at him with those eyes he can’t fully comprehend (“Yixing’s not gay! Not gay! Not gay!” He kept reminding himself.) He’s just there even when he stuttered a “Ge”, trying not to sound like a whining child. But Yixing suddenly placed both hands on his hips and turned him back around to continue with the next step, his hot breath whispering the explicit lyrics on his ears. And he’s still not acknowledging the heat on his face and probably his whole body because Lay’s still not gay and his poor soul should stop wishing he is and that this means something.

Or maybe it started at the chorus, when Lay did a body roll and he can’t help but gape at him coz that wasn’t part of the routine. The come-hither look wasn’t part of it either. Nor the hard plane of Yixing’s chest when the latter pulled him so hard and slammed against him, his hands landing on said chest to put a significant distance between them. The feral growl coming from those lips wasn’t part of it too, not even the whimper he was trying to hold in or the growing hard muscle poking on his lower belly. (“Hyung’s not gay!” He still kept reminding himself.) He chanted those words inside his head even when Yixing started to grind harder on him, his hands roaming his back and groped his ass to pull him closer. He chanted those words even when he felt the steady rocking of the other’s hips, hoping it will help strengthen his resolve, but when he felt his own hardening member, he lost it. Yixing was dry humping him.

The chant was just an echo in his head as his knees grew weak when Yixing twirled him around, his back press tightly on the latter’s front, the bulge fitting perfectly on his sweatpants-clad crease, and big hands cupping his erection, palming him roughly. He lost it when he felt the trailing lips on his neck, kissing and sucking on every part Yixing could reach. He lost it when he felt small teeth nibbling on his ear and Yixing’s wet tongue tracing the shell. He lost it when he heard his name falling from those lips (“Jongdae-ah”) in the most sensual way. He completely lost it when he felt cold air on his overheating body, calloused fingers wrapped around him completely and Yixing’s hard and leaking member’s sliding between his cheeks. He lost track of when Lay undo his sweats or when the latter undo his own. He lost track of time when Lay started to pump him harder in sync with his thrusting. He didn’t even know he was already bending forward on the mirror, forehead leaning against it and his hot breath fogging the cold surface. He could only dazedly stare back at his reflection; his face covered in sweat, his mouth forming an “O” as he gasps and pants from the brutal force coming behind him, his pants pooling on his feet, his member leaking pre-cum after pre-cum while his sacs hang heavily between his legs. And his knees buckled when he caught a glimpse of Yixing’s head sliding in between his legs, rubbing against his own. And the latter just pulled him closer, supporting him.

He’s gay and Yixing’s not but he’s all over Jongdae. He’s all over Jongdae like he didn’t know that Jongdae’s gay... that Jongdae’s harboring some feelings for him... that Jongdae wants him just like what Jongdae wanted him to be. He’s all over Jongdae like he wasn’t in a relationship at the moment. The distant echo in his head was coming back but the liquid fire on his body was clouding his mind, more so when he heard Lay’s gruff “Dae” behind him and he just find himself lapping up the fingers presented on him in his mouth. His mind shut-off the moment those saliva-slicked fingers rimmed his entrance, teasing him of what’s what to come. He felt one entering him and he could only groan from the foreign feeling inside him. He hissed from the slight pain when another finger entered him and can’t help but tear up when a third one came and started scissoring him. He can hear Yixing’s heavy panting behind him and feel the tight grip on his hips as he started loosening with the preparation. And when he look back and saw Yixing spitting on his cock and positioning it on his hole, he could only think of one thing. He wanted this for so long. He wanted Yixing for so long. He loves him for so long.

But Yixing’s not gay, Jongdae is. He shouldn’t do this with him when he has a girlfriend back in China. He shouldn’t do this because he knows it will only hurt Jongdae more. And the voice inside his head was louder than ever. Or maybe it was his own voice when he croaked “Xing-ge, please... stop.” The voice was getting louder when he started to dress himself and he looked at Yixing, shocked written all over his face (He’s not gay, Jongdae. He got a girlfriend, a very beautiful girlfriend. And you’re just a friend, a very willing friend. You’re just a friend, Jongdae. Nothing more, nothing less. You should have remember that when you fell for him.) The voice even haunts him when he runs outside the building or maybe it was Yixing’s pleading “Dae-ah” when he slammed shut the door but not before he saw that look on Lay's eyes again when he stupidly looked back.

He just wants to feel Lay’s body on him. But more than the body, the need, the want... he just wants Yixing to love him back. Was that asking for too much?

**Author's Note:**

> Because Rita Ora's Body On Me was to blame~ and it may or may not be part of an AU i've been wanting to write but just came and ended with the line up of characters~


End file.
